fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Girl
Princess Girl is a tournament made by Flipline Forumer Almei. It is currently hosted by Flipline Forumer Karen~, because it had been authorized to her. Currently it has five seasons. It has a queen version, Queen of Flipverse, but made by Flipline Forumer MintExprezz!. It is accessible on Flipline Forums , under the Fan Tournaments board. First Season (First Series) Winner: 'Julia '''Runner-Up: '''Camilla #Thirteen: The Pink Princess #Chloe: The Black&White Princess #Felicity: The Simple Princess #Samara: The Mint Princess #Victoria: The Rainbow Princess #Louise: The Cowtry Princess #Julia: The Revenge Princess #Malak: The Sexy Princess #Avanna: The Velvet Princess #Hawaii: The Aloha Princess #Kat: The Esmerald Princess #Samoa: The Rapid Princess #Cassie: The Luxury Princess #Katie: The Glamour Princess #Camilla: The Rock Princess #Glozell: The Neon Princess Second Season (First Series) '''Winner: '''Suzie '''Runner-Up: '''Ailyn #Rebecca: The Brazilian Princess #Mikayla: The Yogurt Princess #Tiramisu: The Warrior Princess #CeCe: The Milk-Shake Princess #McQ: The Caramel Princess #Dana: The Bearded Princess #Ailyn: The Cotton Princess #Emily: The Vintage Princess #Malika: The Luck Princess #Zoey: The Executive Princess #Sueli: The Ice Princess #Miley: The Spray Princess #Cherry: The Collegiate Princess #Haylee: The Happer Princess #Suzie: The Desire Princess #Wilma: The Basic Princess Third Season (First Series) '''Winner: '''Nous '''Runner-Up: '''Selene #Vanna: The Mining Princess #Kristinne: The Cheese Princess #Ayda: The Nostalgia Princess #Nous: The RPG Princess #Neila: The Flower Princess #Lucy: The Natural Princess #Juliana: The Sereia Princess #Ellia: The Bomber Princess #Lizzy: The Wedding Princess #Selene: The Night Princess #Valerie: The Widow Princess #Jellybean: The Tropical Princess #Agusta: The Recycle Princess #Geraldine: The Cinderela Princess #-PJ-: The Loop Princess #Dandelion: The Winter Princess *Holly: The Blue Princess Fourth Season (First Series) '''Winner: '''Nara '''Runner-Up: '''Layla #Rose: The Classic Princess #Phantasm: The Chimera Princess #Xeni: The Modern Princess #Pheobe: The Mythical princess #Robina: The Destructive Princess #Boom: The Starlight Princess #Meryem: The Piriguete Princess #Layla: The Devil Princess #Clementine: the Snow Princess #Sandi: The Petal Princess #Mana: The Pastry Princess #Burger Fan: The Fan Princess #Nara: The Tomato Princess #Mei Ling: The Silver Princess #Sakura: The Chinese Princess #Vanessa: The Libertine Princess Fifth Season (First Series) '''Winner: '''Akira '''Runner-Up: '''Futuria #Papl: The Sport Pincess #Jenny: The Jumblee Princess #Sally: The TrickTreat Princess #Futuria: The Robotic Princess #Yumi: The Legend Princess #Lavigne: The Anchor Princess #Aria: The ExtravagantModel Princess #Neve: The Albine Princess #Maria: The Red Princess #Akira: The Fire-Electric Princess #Belén: The Footballers Princess #Sarah: The Mistery Princess #Sirius: The Nuclear Empress #Liv: The Gondola Pincess #Eunice: The Brilhant Princess #Amber: The Dolly Princess *Natz: The Purple Princess Supreme Tournament (First Series) '''Supreme Champion: 'Julia 'Supreme Runner-Up: 'Akira First Season (Second Series) '''Winner: Emma Bravado Runner-Up: Nyx #Sachira: C #Alondra: B+ #Zoozoo: D+ #Summer: B- #Nyx: A- #Zineb: C- #Cindy : B #Emma Yesser: C+ #Kiriko: B+ #Carly: D+ #Emily: B- #Tessa: C+ #Morena: B #Jenna: C+ #Venice: C #Emma Bravado: S- Second Season (Second Series) Winner:'' '''Julie Runner-Up:' ''Felicity #Felicity: A+ #Jane: D- #Shiny: D- #Brianna: C #Kagamine: B- #Nala: D #Betty: D- #Tarali: C- #Nille: D- #Maria: C+ #Gianna: D- #Julie: S #Lina: D+ #California: B+ #Riley: C #Jeanne: D- Third Season (Second Series 'Winner:' TBA 'Runner Up:''' TBA #Maryssa #Lilly #Maye #Sirenne #Blaze #Molliana #Katya #Salome #Skye #Serina #Cynthia #Sheryl #Mayana #Amarelo #Pia #Agent 67 Photos Collage of Princess Girls, from All Season of Serie 1 and First and Second Seasons of Serie 2. Firstseason.png|First season SecondSeason.png|Second season ThirdSeason.png|Third Season Princess Draw.PNG|Fourth Season Princess Draw 5.PNG|Five Season PrincessGirlcollab.png|Second series' first season collab 2arhxz.png|Second series' second season collab Trivia *First tournament focusing on royalty. *The same base are used throughout seasons, but it was confirmed that will change some positions! *The base was Touhou (only for the First Series). *Was confirmed that the fifth season will be the last of First Series. *Ririko is authorized to make the Second Series *First Series: First Season is the only season that has a rematch. *First Series: Fourth Season is the most intriguing season. Layla was confirmed brutally killed by Nara, mainly because of the tiebreaker (Kief)'s power was transferred to Nara so that Nara would manage to kill Layla, when Nara never meant to kill anybody. *In the First Series are ranked by their participation in the game and are renamed according to their characteristics. There may be Triple Threat Matches. *In the Second Series are ranked for their performance in the game and receive grades. Category:Girls Category:Tournaments Category:Touhou